


languish

by Katernin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Harry literally can't work the camcorder to save his life, Harry takes his time so Louis will feel good, Louis cries a lot but literally who wouldn't, Louis wears pink kitty ears, M/M, Multi, Niall is mean, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pet Names, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katernin/pseuds/Katernin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they always arrived wrapped up in saran wrap and harry thinks that's his favorite part.</p>
<p>or, niall fucks louis' mouth and harry fucks louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	languish

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like two nights working on this and I got the idea from a porno so you'll see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Katie.

they always arrived wrapped up in saran wrap and harry thinks that's his favorite part.

it was almost like opening a present but more fragile. harry probably shouldn't use that word. when the boys arrived here they weren't treated nicely. 

"you wanna bet he's pretty?" niall asked as he ran his fingers over the head mask that was tightened around the boys face.

"i don't think he will be," harry's fingers fiddled with the camcorder before finally figuring it out and hitting start. "liam wouldn't send two in a row."

niall hummed in agreement as he yanked the binds free from his chest. there were tattoos layering the boys stomach and arms and harry blinked a couple times before focusing in on the boys breathing. he was awake.

"he's awake niall," harry bit his lip before walking around to the back of the chair and bending down. he handcuffed the boys wrists down before cutting at the hand wrapping.

the boys fingers flexed automatically and he gave a small tug to the restraint before going pliant in the seat. he had very pretty hands.

they worked at the saran wrap until the only thing left was the face mask. niall wrapped duct tape around each of his ankles to secure him to the chair and harry did a few loops around his waist, just to be safe.

he had a very nice body. a very small one at that. the tight black briefs that clung to his waist weren't much help. 

harry took his place next to the camcorder as he ended that clip and started a new one. he watched niall wrap his fingers around the boys neck, probably as a warning, before getting his fingers under the mask and getting it over his head.

the boy was absolutely beautiful. harry bit his lip as he gave him a once over. his hair looked like it had been pinched into tuffs that went every which way on his head. a proper bed head look. his eyes were screwed shut for a moment before he blinked at the new light in the room.

he gave a weak little grunt that filled up the empty space before trying to shift in his seat. his eyes landed straight on harry. they were puffy and his pupils were dilated, probably from all the meds he'd been injected with.

harry watched the boy stop breathing when his eyes found the bright red light on the video camera. a small little smirk made its way onto harry's face and he stepped to the side to get the perfect angle of the boys face.

"look at me," harry instructed, but the boys' eyes were still trained on the camcorder. "i'm not going to ask again."

the boy looked over wide eyed this time but harry didn't smile. "i'm going to ask a few questions and you're going to answer them for me and make this easy on yourself."

the boy blinked and harry watched a couple tears run down his tan cheeks. bloody wonderful.

"what's your name then?" harry took a step back so he could lean against the wall and cross his arms in front of his chest. he needed to look intimidating after all. "and tell me where you're from."

the boy gave him a pleading look and harry felt the pang in his chest but it was easy to ignore by now. "my name?" it was weak. his voice was sharp and high. harry nodded once. he wasn't going to ask again. "louis."

"where did you come from?" harry went straight to the next question and watched as louis' mouth opened and closed before his face scrunched up and he let out a small sob.

"doncaster," he choked out. harry met niall's eyes from behind louis, they were going to need to let this one sit for a while before they got going.

"lovely place," harry nodded. "went there with my mum about a year ago. how long have you lived there?"

"my whole- life," louis swallowed. "what are you-" but niall had already cut him off by yanking his head back by his hair. louis let out a low whine, which, was very pretty. harry wanted to ask niall to do it again.

"we should probably go over rules then," niall's voice was much harsher than harry's. it always seemed to be like that. "the first rule is that you don't talk unless you're asked to."

louis was shaking now and harry watched his fingers twist around from behind his back. his toes tapped at the ground a couple times like he was looking for something to ground him.

"the second rule is that you do what we tell you to without complaint. that's usually the hardest rule to follow around here," niall had louis' head forced back so he could have eye contact with him. "and the third rule is to behave yourself. don't pull some dumb shit. we don't tolerate that around here."

niall let go of him and louis' face dropped down to stare at his lap. he let out a harsh breath but remained silent. "that's good louis," harry found himself speaking. "you're being very good right now."

louis curled in on himself at the statement but that was okay. they were going to give him a couple of hours.

harry made sure to leave the camcorder on as he and niall left the room so louis could calm down.

-

"be still," niall's hand made contact with louis' cheek before he pushed him down onto the worn bed. "put your hands behind your back."

louis complied with shaking hands and niall handcuffed his wrists together before getting him on his back. there was a loose rope tied around his neck just in case they needed to move him around.

harry hated this stupid camcorder with a passion. he wished liam would buy him a new one. he could technically buy a new one himself but the good ones were expensive and ugh.

"we should fuck his face first," niall shucked his boxers off before flinging them across the room and climbing onto the bed. "open your mouth pretty boy."

louis' eyes were screwed shut and he made no move to do what niall told him. niall reached across his upper half to pinch both of his nipples. louis let out a grunt but didn't open his mouth.

"you're going to be stubborn then?" niall rolled his eyes before looking at harry. the younger boy simply shrugged. he didn't want to interfere. "open your mouth and tilt your head up. not going to say it again. you don't want your first hour to be a spanking."

at that louis tilted his chin up to meet niall's wishes and harry couldn't help but watch the way his back arched off the bed as well. "open your mouth nice and wide for me and keep it there."

louis' adams apple bobbed in his throat before he shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide. pretty was a nice way to put it.

niall went all the way to the back of his throat with one thrust and harry watched louis' legs rise towards his chest as he choked. "oh fuck, love it when they do that," niall pulled out halfway before shoving back in again. louis legs kicked out on the empty mattress and niall looked at harry expectantly.

harry sighed and pushed himself off the wall. niall pulled himself out from louis' mouth to grab the rope around his neck and situate him so that louis' head was hanging upside down off the edge of the mattress. 

"hold his legs still for me," niall gave himself two quick strokes before tapping at louis' check so he would open his mouth again.

louis' skin was burning to the touch. harry settled himself between louis' legs before running his hands over the smooth skin. his fingers dug deep into the crevasse just so he could hold him steady.

louis was gagging on it hard or maybe it was just the fact that niall was fucking his face far too fast for his first time. harry wasn't going to stop him though. he liked watching louis' back arch off the bed as he tried to get away.

niall's hand found the rope and he shoved in as he pulled louis' face foreword. louis sputtered on his cock and his shoulders twisted to the side as niall shoved himself in deeper. louis' chin was nestled against niall's tummy and his adams apple bobbed up and down as he tried to breathe.

"relax your throat lou," harry ran a smooth thumb over his knee. "it makes it easier."

harry didn't mean for niall to take that as the opportunity to pound on the back of his head so he would take it deeper but he did and louis' foot almost made contact with harry's face.

"taking my cock so well louis," niall swallowed and he brushed a piece of hair from louis' face before pulling back out and giving him a moment to breathe. louis' legs slid down straight to the mattress and niall thumbed with the rope as louis breathed in deeply through his mouth. "how many seconds do you think he can take haz?" niall looked up to smirk at him and harry grinned back.

"he just took fifteen. we can push for thirty," at that louis made a breathy little noise and his body twitched ever so slightly. harry brushed a hand over the side of his black briefs.

"okay open," niall spoke and louis took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "good." niall commented as he thrust into the back of his throat. he hit the back of his head again just to get everything in and then held him steady. 

niall's lips parted slowly as he watched louis take his cock. "fuck harry i can feel him trying to swallow. he's so pretty," his eyes shut tight. they were at about fifteen seconds by now and louis' legs rose from the bed again. harry took them in his arms before pressing a small kiss to his left knee.

"you can do it louis you're nearly halfway done," harry muttered and louis' body jerked slightly in response. "being such a good boy for niall, going to make him come."

niall groaned at that before clutching tighter at the rope bound around louis' neck and pulling it tight. louis' body responded this time and his hips shifted off the bed as he tried to pull away.

"a few more seconds love, you're doing so, so good for us," by the time he was finished niall had pulled out to stroke himself in his hand. louis was coughing and spluttering on nothing for a few moment but niall didn't seem to notice as he clutched the mattress and jerked himself off.

"gonna come, gonna-" niall's mouth opened and his eyes shut for a couple seconds, before he opened them and aimed at louis' face. "fuck," niall breathed out as he slumped against the bed.

harry traced patterns into louis' tummy with his thumbs as niall fed him his come. "swirl your tongue around my fingers," niall bent down to watch. "yeah, yeah just like that."

"he's so pretty," harry commented like it hadn't been said already. "do you think he's a virgin?"

niall seemed to think about it for a moment. "i bet you he's not, sucks cock like he's born for it."

"are you a virgin little louis?" harry tapped his fingers against louis' knee to further get his attention. "liam doesn't usually send us virgins."

louis attempted to lift his head up to look at harry but niall pushed him back down. he wouldn't have had the energy to hold himself up anyways. 

"no," louis' voice was raw and fucked over. his leg twitched where harry touched it.

"have you ever been fucked?" harry tried this time and louis was shaking his head.

"answer him with words," niall sounded more gentle this time around and it was probably from the post orgasm state he was in.

"no," his voice was weak. "please." he added all high pitched and scratchy.

"you fucked someone over then?" harry hummed thoughtfully. "guess i'll have to take some extra time to open you up. niall will you grab me the lube?"

niall nodded before turning on his heels. he walked for three seconds before turning around. "what flavor?"

harry grinned at him before looking down at louis. "what flavor do you prefer?"

louis made a startled noise from where his head hung off the bed and harry pulled him up by the legs so the blood wouldn't continue to rush to his head.

"we have everything," niall added.

louis was staring blankly at the ceiling and harry guessed he gave up on answering, but then he was muttering out a tiny, "cherry?"

"cherry niall," harry confirmed and niall was digging through the drawers in the other room, only to come back with a bottle of lube. "thank you babe."

"you're welcome," niall gave him a small smile before lowering his voice. "i think i'm going to wash up and put on some sweatpants."

harry's eyebrows raised in surprise because what? niall was leaving harry by himself with a lovely, lovely boy. "niall-"

"i'll be back down in ten, yeah?" niall yawned before backing out of the camcorders sight. harry frowned slightly before finally nodding and glancing down at louis.

"yeah, alright." 

the room grew quiet after that and harry gave louis a few moments to calm down as he rubbed a considerate amount of lube on his fingers.

he used his clean hand to push louis' legs apart and situate one on his shoulder for support. as soon as his finger brushed against louis' hole it clenched around nothing and louis let out a choked sob.

"i haven't even started yet love," harry chuckled under his breath. "such a pretty pink hole. you're so tight, i can already tell."

louis whimpered as harry pushed his middle finger against the ring of muscle. it slid in nicely with only a little resistance at first, but louis relaxed for him and harry rubbed a reassuring hand up his thigh.

"it hurts," louis' voice was small and pleading. harry thrust his finger slowly and watched as louis' entire body shuddered. "nghf."

"doing so good," harry was already pushing his pointer finger in to join his middle and louis cried out at the intrusion. 

"please, please-" louis was cut off as harry started to fuck him with his fingers, with short little thrusts of his hand. louis' lips parted and his face scrunched up in, what harry could only assume was, concentration.

harry reached out to smooth away the wrinkles but louis didn't seem to notice as he let out a choked off breath. his body tensed up as harry scissored his fingers to make room for a third one.

getting the third finger in was hard and harry had to hold louis down by his hips as he jolted away from the pain. "relax," harry reminded him and louis tried to listen. 

louis was tight and harry was panting over him just feeling the tight squeeze around his digits. there were tears streaming down louis' face and harry leaned down to kiss them away. louis let out a startled noise of protest and flinched away.

"m'gonna move my fingers now," harry thrust his fingers out slowly to start.

"not ready," louis whined. "please, wait."

harry paused his movements to allow louis to adjust. he hated when niall didn't open him up just the way he liked it. he guessed louis didn't either.

they sat still for a few minutes and harry watched louis' chest rise and fall irregularly. "okay?" he tried quietly and louis' face scrunched up tighter. harry took that as a yes, seeing as he didn't get a no, like the last time.

he started slow just to open him up a bit before curving his fingers to try and find louis' prostate. the small gasp he heard from above him a few moments later was all the indication he needed before he thrust his fingers up into the same spot.

louis shifted his bum up a bit and harry allowed it as he started to fuck louis hard with his fingers.

the small little pants and whines that came out of louis' mouth were ridiculous and harry smirked as he took louis' semi in his hand. the other boy jerked into the touch and harry gave him a firm squeeze before continuing his actions.

it wasn't until louis' eyes were rolling to the back of his head that harry stopped all his movements and slid his fingers out of louis' pert bum. "don't want you to come yet."

louis was still crying and harry bit his lip as he watched louis' hole clench around the cool air. he slid his sweatpants off before taking the bottle of lube in his hand and pouring a generous amount into his palm.

he lathered himself up and applied more lube to louis' hole before wiping the excess on the bed sheet. he took both of louis' legs and bent them to the point where his knees were next to his head. he could tied him up like this. he's done it before to a pretty boy named zayn, but louis was already openly crying from the new position and harry wasn't one to force things.

he positioned himself against louis' tan hips before slowly starting to push in. louis' mouth dropped open almost in sync with harry's and both boys stared at each other. the tightness and the heat had harry's head in multiple places.

when he finally bottomed out louis shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard. it had to hurt. it always hurt the first time.

"hurts?" harry pressed his lips against louis' ear to whisper it, because too much sweet talk was something that was frowned upon by liam.

"hurts," louis confirmed softly and harry stopped moving so louis could get used to the feeling again. it only took a couple minutes before harry was dragging his hips back and slamming them into louis' tiny body.

it was bound to hurt at first and harry knew that as he watched the tears roll down louis' face like waterfalls. but everything felt so good to harry and that made him thrust harder. as he sped up his pace he had to adjust louis' legs so they wouldn't fall from his shoulders.

"having fun there?" niall's voice filled harry's ears and the younger boy snapped his hips up particularly hard to show him what was happening. "flip him over for me."

harry groaned as he came to a stop inside of louis' pliant body. he flipped him to his stomach quickly and made sure to slide a pillow under his shoulders before kissing his back were the skin was pulled tight and raising his hips off the bed.

niall pulled one of the wooden chairs up next to the bed and slouched down into it. his hair was freshly washed and the sweatpants that clung low on his hips did nothing to hide to happy trail leading into them. he slid his fingers down his own tummy and harry watched with hooded eyes as he winked at harry.

"continue then," niall waved his finger and louis let out a small protest that was abruptly cut off by the thrust of harry's hips. "he's perfect, you like him?" niall toyed with his left nipple as he watched.

"he's so perfect ni," harry cut himself off as he focused more on his thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. "so perfect louis."

louis whined into the mattress and harry glanced over to see the drool that was now dripping down his cheek. louis had his head turned to the side and it was probably another uncomfortable position but whatever.

"lift him up," niall instructed and harry grabbed the chain that held louis' wrists together before pulling him to his knees and plastering him against harry's chest. harry wrapped his left hand around louis' throat and the other around his cock before jerking him nice and slow.

he stopped his thrusts and focused on slowly jerking louis in his hand. "think you can come like this babe?" harry bit his earlobe and pulled. 

"he's not allowed to come," niall spoke up and harry groaned into louis' ear in annoyance. fucking niall. "if he comes, he gets spanked." and oh.

harry let himself squeeze louis' neck a little but not too much, as he continued to jerk him off. "touch my cock louis'. be a good boy and give daddy a handjob." 

louis responded with a weak whimper that had harry's dick twitching as he pulled out of the other boy. he was impossibly hard by the time louis' bound hands wrapped around harry's shaft and gave a hesitant little squeeze.

"fuck," harry's hands stuttered their movements on louis' cock as he took in the feeling. "just like that baby."

louis was messy with it but his hands were bound behind his back, so harry had to deal with it. he smoothed the precum over louis' slit and the other boy was sobbing into himself. harry could feel it vibrating against his hand and he pulled louis' head back so that it was rested on harry's shoulder.

"can i-" louis' face flushed red from embarrassment as he thrust up into harry's hand. "can-"

"don't you dare," niall spoke up.

harry wanted to speak out and remind niall that it was his first time. he probably couldn't help it, he wasn't trained like some of the others and harry kissed his collarbone as louis shot come all over his tummy. some got as high as his nipple and harry licked at it swiftly before continuing his kisses.

meanwhile louis' hand never stopped moving as he jerked harry off and the other boy was coming quickly after, all over louis' back and hands. it was beautiful.

"let's put the kitty ears on him," niall pulled harry out of his trance and harry bit into louis' neck. he would like that very much.

"and the tail?" he questioned softly as he lazily sucked a love bite into louis' skin.

"and the collar," niall smirked as he got up from his chair and went into the other room. 

meanwhile harry let louis' body slump against the mattress as he took deep breaths. harry allowed himself to lay down too and he closed his eyes for a moment of rest. he started to drift off by the time niall came back and niall didn't bother to wake him as he sat louis up and replaced the rope around his neck with the bright pink collar.

"look at him," niall spoke rather loud and it jolted harry from his short nap. he rubbed his eyes and blinked at louis who was now spread across niall's lap in the chair. the fuzzy pink ears were pushed lazily into his fluffy hair and harry smiled happily at the pink tail pushed into his bum.

"cute."

"cuff his ankles together for me, would you?" niall motioned towards the drawer where the other handcuffs were. harry nodded and shuffled around the drawer before pulling out the matching pink ones.

he secured louis' ankles together before going back to the bed and flopping down on it to watch niall.

"why am i spanking you louis?" niall's voice was rough again as he rubbed his fingers over the plug in his bum. louis' mouth opened and closed but niall couldn't see the effort and he gave louis a sharp pat on his left cheek.

"fuck," louis nearly cried as he broke down. harry almost rolled his eyes at how weak of a hit that was for niall.

"kittens don't swear," niall hit his bum much harsher this time and louis' eyes screwed shut as he let out a soft sniffle. "what do you say for that?"

"sorry," louis responded almost immediately.

"for what?" niall continued and louis sobbed harshly.

"coming- when i wasn't- wasn't supposed to," he finished and niall hit him again. "oh my god." 

"i'm going to do fifteen and you're going to count," niall brought his hand down again and louis' bum jiggled from the impact. "that was one."

"but-"

the sound of niall's hand hitting louis' arse filled the room again. "that was one."

"one," louis' hands yanked at his restraints as niall delivered another smack. louis paused to catch his breath this time as snot dripped from his nose. "two."

and it went on and on and louis took longer breaks in between counting. by the time they got to fifteen niall gave louis five hard spanks to his right cheek before leaving him to sob over his knee.

niall sighed and slumped back against the chair. "ruined my good sweatpants," he commented off handedly. harry glanced down at niall's, now tear stained, grey pants and shrugged.

"that's your own fault."

"oh shut up," niall hissed. "turn off the camera and clean up your boy."

"since when is he mine?" harry hissed back but his heart was thumping hard. he definitely, definitely wanted niall to let him have louis.

"since he sobbed into my nice pants. my mum got me these for christmas last year. i cannot even believe-"

and that was the end of that.

-

"here you can use one of my t-shirts," harry fished through his drawer for the smallest one he had. "do you like black?" he held the shirt up next to louis before nodding and handing it to him.

louis stuffed it next to the towel he was given and shifted his gaze to the floor. harry gently motioned for him to follow and louis did so without complaint. 

pulling the butt plug out was probably the hardest part considering niall chose one that was impossibly too big. louis wasn't prepared for it and harry had such a hard time sliding it out. niall was such a little shit.

after louis was let out of the handcuffs he slumped on the bed and cried. harry left the room for a bit because it was loud crying and it hurt his ears.

when he came back in and got louis up the older boy was pushing against his chest crying. "i can't," he kept chanting over and over and harry shhed him by leading him out of the room.

"the shower handle doesn't work very well. we have hot water but you need to turn it all the way up and wait for it to heat up," harry turned the water on for him as louis stood in the center of the room clutching his things tightly. "i know you're probably not going to wash up but please try," harry glanced over to smile at him but louis didn't smile back.

he fiddled with the hot water until it was at a good temperature and stepped back to examine his work.

"you're good to go," he turned back towards louis. "if you need anything i'll be in my bedroom," he paused. "just come to bed when you're done."

louis bit his lip and nodded at the floor and harry turned to go but then he heard a quiet, "are we doing it again tomorrow?" 

"not if you don't feel better," harry frowned. "you're probably hurting-" he blinked. "and tired. i'm exhausted. the first night i was here i didn't want to leave my room for a week."

louis' eyes shot up to meet his this time and harry gave him a knowing smile. he could see the tears reforming in his eyes.

harry turned and left him alone in the bathroom. he needed some time to himself. harry certainly did the first day he came here.

and when louis came to bed that night with tears running down his face, harry opened his arms and held him close as the smaller boy sobbed openly against his neck and all harry could do was rub circles on his upper back.

he cried and cried and cried until around five in the morning when he finally burned out, his breath finally hitting harry's shoulder in soft, even puffs of air.

harry eventually let his own eyes slip shut as he drifted into a deep sleep with the other boy pressed soundly against his side.

and this, harry thinks.

this is his favorite part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope I didn't scare anyone.
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to drop by my tumblr @tumblpr. I'm always around.
> 
> Katie. (:


End file.
